Happy Halloween
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: Fairy Tail hosts a spectacular Halloween Party. With costumes and candy, what could possibly go wrong? Nothing, right? Wrong. In the midst of chaos the Fairy Tail members learn the true meaning of terrifying. / Full summary inside. / Many pairings featured: including NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, RoWen and ElfEver. The rest are listed inside.


_**Genre**__: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy._  
_**Pairings**__: NaLu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Gruvion, RoWen, ElfEver, CanaxBacchus, MakarovxPorlyusica, HappyxCarla, LyonxChelia._  
_**Rating**__: T [Teen] - just to be safe._

_Fairy Tail hosts a spectacular Halloween Party. There is plenty of romance and laughter while Mirajane Strauss makes her way throughout the Guild, serving drinks and breaking up fights. With costumes and candy, what could possibly go wrong? Nothing, right? __**Wrong**__. In the midst of chaos the Fairy Tail members learn the true meaning of terrifying._

* * *

Clad in black lace and a small apron, Mirajane Strauss left her usual post at the bar, a circular tray balanced in the palm of one hand. It had always been her intention to assist throughout Fairy Tail's Halloween Party, though the number of guests had increased since the plans were originally forged. Not only had the guest list expanded across Guilds, but Lucy's Celestial Spirits were livening up the Guild Hall as well.

Not to worry, though.

Dressing as a Maid seemed most fitting to Mira, though it didn't do her any favours with the drunken men scattered throughout the Guild. Least of all… Fairy Tail's respectable Master.

**"This is your last one, alright? Anymore and you'll be rivalling Cana, Master," **leaning down to place a half-filled glass on the table, Mirajane's eyes were bright with concern while Fairy Tail's beloved Master rocked back and forth in his place on the table. Behind him Porlyusica stood tall, a stern expression accompanying the faintest of sighs.

**"Look at all of our beautiful women, Porlyusica! Look at my Mirajane. Aren't I just—"**

Makarov was interrupted by a harsh smack to the head, an impatient Porlyusica pulling him back and away from Mirajane who could only laugh as the two bickered. Makarov's love of the women's figures in this Guild was old news at this point. Tipping her head back, Mirajane's gaze skimmed the decorations hanging from the ceiling. With the help of the Exceeds, decorating had been no trouble at all. Well, that wasn't _entirely _true.

A burst of laughter pulled Mira's gaze towards the next table where Wendy and Romeo sat distributing candy between themselves.

Wendy's fingers were latched onto the edge of her cape, tiny fangs exposed as she smiled brightly towards the young male. Meanwhile, Romeo had slouched back in his seat, hands flying into the air excitedly. Fairy Tail's three exceeds crowded the stash of candy, Happy staggering about in a seemingly drunken stupor.

**"I'm all fired up now!" **Romeo called out, clapping his hands together. In the meantime, Happy staggered into an unsuspecting Pantherlily before spinning into Carla. The female Exceed let out a gasp, falling back onto the table's surface, Happy tumbling into her lap. Patting his head, an irritable scowl lifting to her countenance, Carla let out a defeated sigh.

**"You ate too much candy," **she scolded,**"So just sit here for now. Don't move."**

Pantherlily released a quiet chuckle; gaze quickly shifting away from Carla's to avoid being berated. As caring as she was, Carla had a poisonous tongue at times.

Wendy's laughter caught the attention of little Asuka close by, as did the candy. Both hands were latched onto those of her parents, the entire family clad in cowboy attire, hats and all. Biska shared a warm gaze with Alzack, the widest of smiles lifting to his face. Their little girl was growing up fast, the hold around his fingers evidence enough.

**"Hey Romeo, I think Asuka wants to come over here," **Wendy's voice was quiet, a look of horror coming to Romeo's face. Shaking his head he placed his fists onto the table, leaning forward.

**"I'm Natsu today, remember?!"**

Wendy's eyes became wide, a touch of pink rising to her features as she processed their sudden closeness. Mere centimetres lay between them, Romeo's breath warm against her face.

**"You two are getting mighty cosy, hmm? Taking a leaf out of our book? When's the wedding~?" **Biska's voice was louder than expected, startling the pair. The distance between them grew in an instant, Wendy's heart crawling towards her throat as she shifted away from the male. Asuka clambered onto the seat between them, seizing the opportunity to pull a lollipop from their stash. Happy released yet another groan from his place, Carla taking it upon herself to nurse him back to health.

Letting out a quiet laugh, unaware she'd been captivated by the scene for so long, Mirajane finally retreated from her current position and moved towards the entrance of the Guild.

**"C'mon, Shrimp. You've gotta be scarier than that! It's Halloween!" **Gajeel's form towered over the tiny bookworm, small wings protruding from her back. Blue waves caressed the sides of her face, a small halo attached to her chosen headband, all of which were masked by the shadow cast over her by the mighty Gajeel Redfox.

**"Says the Dragon Slayer with horns sticking out of his head," **Levy's voice remained steady, both hands coming to her hips as the male insisted on tormenting her, **"Besides, I'm an **_**Angel**_**, I'm not **_**supposed**_** to be scary."**

Gajeel heaved a sigh, unable to comprehend just how he'd ended up here like this. Atop his head sat two red horns, Pantherlily's idea of a joke. Being the Devil to Levy's Angel certainly did raise many questions between members of the Guild, enough so that Gajeel had become self-conscious of their attire. He didn't want to be here in the first place, now he had to deal with speculations about his relationship with Levy. It was humiliating.

**"If you don't want to be here with me then just say so!"**

Levy's voice took the Dragon Slayer by surprise, enough so that Gajeel stiffened in place. Mirajane came to an abrupt halt before she could fully approach their table, she didn't want to get in the middle of this. Not even for a million jewels.

**"I never said that! I just don't see the point in a Halloween Party if we're not going to be ****_scary_****!"**

Levy stepped forward, rising up on the balls of her feet with the intention of scolding him. But of course, nothing ever goes as planned in Fairy Tail. Gajeel's eyes grew at least three sizes while she tumbled forwards, a fluctuation of yells and gasps caught between them while he stumbled back. Levy's entire face became a deep shade of red as he caught her, though doing so didn't come without consequences.

**"Are you picking a fight?!"** Natsu's voice was lost to the candy he'd been shovelling into his mouth seconds before, the Dragon Slayer choking as he tried to speak up, **"Because I'm all fired up!"**

**"Shaddup Salamander! It was an accident!"**

Levy's face remained buried against Gajeel's chest, the embarrassment consuming her entirely. Enough so that she remained somewhat oblivious to the argument.

Natsu stepped forward, both palms coming together in an attempt at remaining 'in character'.

**"I shall use my Ninja skills on you!" **His approach came to a startling halt as two slender arms moved around his waist, keeping him in place. He didn't move even an inch, both hands shifting to the woman's hands now pressed against his stomach.

**"Natsu! Ninja's are supposed to be quiet! Don't cause a scene!"**

Lucy's voice pulled Levy from her daze, the blue-haired mage relieved to see Fairy Tail's Princess in action. Having been dragged away by Virgo earlier, nobody had seen Lucy since the party had started. Staring at her now, it was obvious why. She truly did live up to the title. The small tiara sitting upon her head slid back as she moved around to hold onto Natsu's arm. Virgo did have a knack for dressing Lucy flawlessly.

Levy finally pulled away from Gajeel, flustered and humiliated by the many eyes trained upon her face. Brushing down her dress, she took a-hold of Gajeel's hands, fingers noticeably tiny around his own.

**"Let's go back to our seats, okay? There are other things to do."**

The Iron Dragon Slayer's cold demeanor was shattered by the warmth of her smile, his feet moving immediately towards their table. He wasn't really watching where he was going, eyes trained upon the small fingers that were still intertwined with his own.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Mira opted out of serving Levy and Gajeel, making her way towards the hyperactive Natsu and his Princess for the evening.

**"Lucy! Where did you get to? Did you see all the candy? At first I wasn't sure which was better, trick or treat, but I'm definitely happy with the treats!"**

Lucy's expression left little to the imagination - she was_ royally_ irritated. Both arms shifted over her chest, long sleeves descending towards her waist.

**"Go easy on the candy, Natsu. You'll make yourself sick, you know? I saw Happy earlier and he wasn't doing so good himself."**

Grasping a handful of the candy still remaining, Natsu approached Lucy with a menacing smile. The amusement flickered in his eyes, revealing all of his intentions. The blonde Princess staggered away from the Dragon Slayer, both arms extending out in an attempt at stopping him from forcing her to eat part of his stash.

**"Natsu no! I don't want any ca—"**

Mirajane could only wince as Lucy went hurtling down into the ground, Natsu's body writhing around as he tumbled after her. His face crashed down into her chest, summoning gasps from surrounding observers, including Mirajane. The two remained silent, though the Dragon Slayer was quick to recoil away from Lucy and pull the blonde woman to her feet. It was the least he could do. The heat that burned between them travelled throughout the room, scorching Mira's skin from where she stood in the distance. The embarrassment was written into their features, both rivalling one and other for reddest Guild member.

Shaking her head, Mira then turned away from the chaos and moved towards the centre of the room. On either side of her two groups cluttered the tables. To her left, Chelia and Lyon (invited by Gray and Wendy) were having what could only be deemed as a lovers spat. Clad in pirate attire, Lyon attempted to pacify the rambling woman. It would appear claws accompanied those kitten ears protruding from a thin headband sitting atop her hair.

**"You knew, didn't you Lyon? You wanted to match Juvia!"**

Across from them, Juvia leaned over the table to protest, the water mage having chosen a similar attire to Lyon's by chance. The hat on her head fell down towards the table, dishevelled blue waves falling over her face.

**"No! Juvia is a pirate ready to steal Gray-Sama's heart!"**

Beside her, Gray shifted one hand over her own, attempting to silence the flustered woman before she _drowned _the opposing Chelia. His face was hidden by a mask, attire hardly contrasting with what he usually wore. His exposed chest had been deemed 'part of his outfit', though the majority of the Guild narrowed it down to a poorly constructed excuse.

**"It's fine Juvia, it's just a misunderstanding," **Lyon's voice was calm, despite how red-faced Chelia had become. It was clear to everyone in the room that the young mage was infatuated with her comrade. Chelia's entire face gave it away.

**"Juvia is not Chelia's rival! I only have eyes for Gray-Sama! I don't want Lyon-Sama!"**

Chelia's arms folded over her chest in protest, the Sky God Slayer adamant in her decision that Juvia was trying to spite her.

**"Prove it! Juvia ****_is_**** Lyon's beloved! You must have feelings for him too, that makes you my rival!"**

Juvia shuddered in response to Chelia's remark, the water mage grasping a-hold of Gray in desperation.

**"I only love Gray-Sama! He eats Juvia Bread because he is my beloved!"**

Chelia and Lyon shared a look of confusion, a noticeable shade of red exposed beneath Gray's mask. That wasn't enough for Chelia, though. She wanted more.

**"Prove it! If you love Gray then kiss him! You'll let her kiss you, won't you Gray? You don't want her to be stolen away by Pirate Lyon!"**

Juvia's eyes lit up, the delight sending shivers racing along her skin. Gray staggered back immediately, bolting towards the opposite end of the Guild Hall. Naturally, Juvia went racing after him, both arms extended outwards with the hopes of capturing her true love. She would share a kiss with him this day, she would prove Chelia wrong. The pair brushed past Mira in their hurry to escape, startling the young 'maid'. She took a moment to set drinks down before Lyon and Chelia, finally turning towards the table on her right.

On this particular table, Elfman and Evergreen were being taunted by Bickslow and Freed. Bickslow remained his usual self, attire and all, while Freed had a Butler vibe going on. Whether or not this was an intentional costume, well, the members of the Guild could only hazard a guess.

**"The 'Man' has been whipped into shape by our Ever, huh Freed? Look at those matching costumes! You sure can pick 'em, Ever! What is he supposed to be? A troll?" **Bickslow's tone provoked an irritable scowl on Evergreen's features. Her demeanour betrayed her innocent Fairy-like persona, the wings protruding from her dress trembling as she leaned over the table. Both palms hit the surface with a bang, tremors rocking the wooden structure.

**"He's a Gnome! Why don't you go bother someone else? It's not like y-"**

Evergreen's voice came to a halt when a sudden pressure took hold of her wrist. Shifting her gaze to where Elfman watched her, the young woman slouched back into her seat.

**"Wow Ever, you've grown soft!"**

The fire had been put out for now, though Elfman wasn't about to let them off the hook.

**"What kind of Man would leave a Woman alone during a party? I'm here because you two didn't step up as Men, too busy worrying about Laxus' absence!"**

Elfman's words startled the two males opposing him, Freed's cheeks becoming a noticeable shade of pink. He'd only arrived here because he'd heard Laxus might attend. Naturally, the blonde male had become otherwise engaged. Bickslow rocked back on the hind legs of his chair, gaze ticking towards the ceiling. Releasing a frustrated sigh he shifted back onto all fours, alarmed to find the seats opposite were now empty.

**"Where did they go?!"**

In the distance Evergreen could be seen cradled against Elfman's chest, the pair shifting into one of the newly constructed rooms attached to Fairy Tail's main hall. Away from the chaos, free from the gaze of his curious sister, Mirajane, Elfman set the flailing woman down, treating her as though she truly were a tiny fairy.

**"Sorry about that, Ever."**

Consumed with disbelief, Ever's entire face became scarlet red, her pulse echoing against every crevice of her mind. Reaching up she pressed her hand against his cheek, lips trembling while she fought to articulate her thoughts.

**"It's alright, I can handle their teasing," **stepping forward she placed a kiss gently against his other cheek, a noticeable warmth greeting her lips, **"Just don't exert too much Manliness this evening; it might disrupt your character."**

Back in the Guild Hall things were getting louder, uncontrollably louder. Heaving a sigh, Mirajane set down multiple drinks for the remaining two seated at Elfman's former table. Giving them her warmest smile, the tired mage then carried the empty serving tray back towards the bar, preparing to get more drinks.

Sitting at the aforementioned bar, lodged within the arms of an eccentric Gildarts, was a struggling Cana. The brunette thrashed within the embrace of her doting father, yelling profanities that became lost to his chest. The more she struggled, the more Mirajane felt suffocated in her place. She was overjoyed that the pair had been united, but seeing them like this made her feel somewhat nauseous. She understood the feeling all too well, though, she never wanted to let Lisanna go again either. Remaining motionless, locked in place as she observed Cana break free of Gildarts' hold, there was an odd tension suddenly rising in the air. It circled her form, sending chills running along her spine.

And then it happened.

Like a flash of lightning, a blurred figure raced past the unfortunate Strauss sibling, Mira's eyes wide as she staggered off to the side. The tray almost slipped out of her hand, though she did well to retain some form of balance. Before she could even blink Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus had approached the bar, both arms circling Cana's shoulders from behind.

**"Isn't it time we had another drinking match, Cana Alberona? You have a mighty fine daughter here, Sir, may I take her away for a moment?" **Bacchus' voice stuttered in his drunken stupor, the male's hand sliding down to rest on Cana's chest. In one swift movement Gildarts stood from his bar stool, drunk enough that his balance faltered, rendering the powerful mage a trembling mess on the ground.

**"Useless old man!" **Taking matters into her own hands, Cana thrust her elbow into Bacchus' chest, leaping out of her seat to confront the intoxicated male. Bacchus' roaring laughter filled the Guild Hall, drowning out the banter of surrounding members. Mirajane could only watch in silence, baffled as to who invited Bacchus in the first place. As if Fairy Tail needed more assistance with their chaotic existence.

**"Cana please calm down, try not to make a mess I just-"**

Mira's voice was suffocated by an abrupt burst of yells in the distance. While Cana and Bacchus bickered over the half-conscious form of her Father, all Hell broke loose near the entrance of the Guild.

In his attempt at escaping Juvia's clutches, Gray had somehow entered a one-on-one battle with Natsu Dragneel. The pair went about throwing punches and yelling insults while Lucy watched desperately from the side-lines. This didn't stop Juvia's swift approach, however, the blue haired mage transitioning into her water form just long enough to squeeze between the fighting comrades.

From her place between them she then snaked her arms around Gray's shoulders, pressing light kisses all over his face. At this point, Mirajane was certain the reasoning was lost to the infatuated woman. Juvia probably kissed him now just for the sake of kissing him, the fact that it proved Chelia wrong was nothing more than a bonus. The alarmed Mira turned away from the bar in order to analyse the scene more closely, an irritated twitch altering her features.

**"What the Hell Juvia?! I'm in the middle of something with this Hot-Head right now!"**

Natsu's arms lifted into the air, mutually protesting alongside Gray.

**"Hey! Hey! I wasn't done kicking Gray's ass! Can't you make out later?"**

Lucy seized this opportunity to grab Natsu's arm, pulling him back to her side. She said nothing for a short moment, both arms secured around his own. Her form was pressed so firmly against him that her pulse practically danced from her body to his.

**"You've had too much candy, Natsu! Calm down! Gray didn't ****_mean _****to run into you!"**

Natsu's gaze settled on her own, becoming lost to the hazel of her eyes. They pulled him in, much like the candy he'd devoured earlier. Pools of chocolate; inviting, mesmerising.

**"What's wrong Lucy? Did you wanna fight too?"**

Stunned at his stupidity, Lucy dragged the pink-haired male off into the corner, prepared to berate him for his actions. The battle was well and truly over at this point anyway, Juvia had possessed Gray entirely. Her arms were still locked behind his neck, legs wrapped around his waist in an attempt at remaining against him. She wouldn't give way, not even a little, no matter how much he attempted to pry her form free of his. Struggling all the more, Gray started taking steps backwards, finally forcing Juvia's chest away from his.

**"Oi! Watch it! You almost hit Levy!"**

Gajeel's voice forced Gray's movements to halt entirely, Juvia's eyes ticking over his shoulder to where Levy sat behind them. The small bookworm's features became a vivid shade of red, lips parted in awe.

**"Y-you called me Levy," **she whispered, **"All night you've been calling me Shrimp."**

Gajeel's features mimicked her own in shade, both arms flying out in protest.

**"I don't know what you're talking about, Shrimp! You'll always be a Shrimp! You're the biggest Shrimp I, wait, no. Shaddup! Let me start over!" **Gajeel stumbled over his words, rising from his place. His flustered demeanor brought a brilliant smile to Levy's face, the moment giving Juvia just enough time to seize Gray's lips in a passionate kiss. The ice mage could do nothing but hold the affectionate woman against him, though his entire body burned with a heat that rivalled Natsu's flame.

It was in this moment that Levy and Gajeel became lost to one and others presence, captivated by the warmth of the couple standing beside them.

**"Hey Gajeel, maybe next Halloween we can be scary together," **she insisted, reaching out with one hand.

The male nodded almost shyly, rubbing the back of his neck while letting those narrowed crimson spheres flit off to the side. He took her hand into his own, avoiding her gaze until the warmth had been erased from his countenance.

Content that the fighting was over, Mirajane was about to head back to the bar when a great force crashed into the back of her legs. The large object travelled beneath her, hoisting her into the air with little effort. For a moment everything went black, darkness spinning around her form. It captured her body violently, dragging her down into the ground.

Silence.

The entirety of the Guild turned to face the fallen Strauss woman, all eyes fixed upon her horizontal frame. Cana and Bacchus, responsible for the barrel that had sent Mirajane crashing into the ground, remained tangled in one and others arms, frozen in place.

A brilliant flash of light tore through the Guild in that single moment, shrouding Mirajane. Screams erupted from her form which arched off the ground, though most were unable to see her beneath the light. The atmosphere turned suddenly dark, the light cracking, threatening to break into tiny, fragile pieces. When finally the light flickered and died, Mirajane was_ gone,_ as were her shrieks. The barrel continued its slow descent towards the entrance of the guild, all eyes fixed upon the very spot where the poor woman had been laying.

The silence was deafening, unease rocking the guild.

Elfman and Evergreen, having just re-entered the main hall to witness the fall of Mirajane Strauss, could be seen in the distance, fingers intertwined. Natsu cradled Lucy against his side, the blonde trembling against him, concerned for her comrade. In the opposing corner, Gajeel's arm slipped over Levy's shoulders, pulling her into his chest. The air grew thicker, giving Gray the perfect opportunity to lower a flustered Juvia down onto the ground. In the center of the room the others shifted closer to one and other, though nobody made a sound.

Everything was still.

And then – the lights gave out. Just like that the members of Fairy Tail were blanketed in darkness, suffocated by shadow. Those standing individually sought out the closest life form available, whispers and gasps flooding the dark space.

The doors at the entrance of the Guild crashed open, a violent wind tearing through the room. The decorations scattered among the ceiling broke free, falling gently through the darkness. All eyes searched the shadows for signs of life, the terror rising in the air. It choked the life out of Fairy Tail's courageous members until finally a burst of familiar laughter filled the room.

Gajeel Redfox broke out into hysterics beside his beloved bookworm, one hand shifting to her hair while his body convulsed in the darkness.

**"Now this is what I call a Halloween Party!"**

Levy was about to protest when something brushed past her shoulder, a scream erupting from her form. The bookworm was pulled free of the Dragon Slayer's grasp with one fatal tug, the courageous Gajeel letting out a yell of his own. He reached out for her desperately, alarmed when two strong hands clapped down upon his shoulders. The warmth of someone's breath danced along his face, immobilising him with fear. Claws dragged along his skin, forcing chills to assault his body.

**"Shrimp?! Oi! This ain't funny!"**

The figure raced past him, darting around the room, provoking screams from those it touched. When finally the fear bounced off the Guild walls, light began to filter through the room. It flickered violently, breaking apart the shadows to reveal a monstrous figure standing on the bar. Its back was turned to those at the front of the Guild, Levy's blue waves visible over its shoulder. Whatever it was, it had their precious bookworm. Cana and Bacchus fumbled to get away from it, eyes growing in size while they inspected the creature.

**"Natsu! It has Levy!" **Lucy's voice was the first to enter the room, her form writhing within Natsu's arms. He looked irritated, but there was something calm about the way he held Lucy. As though he knew something she did not. His entire being exuded tranquility, contrasting with the former battle-ready Dragon Slayer.

More screams erupted throughout the Guild, panic setting in place. Gajeel was the next to step forward, fists clenched on either side of his form, tears had started spilling down the sides of his cheeks.

**"Shrimp! Oi! Put 'er down! She better be alive or I'll-"**

A burst of laughter interrupted the terrified Gajeel, a familiar, light-hearted giggle. He knew that sound. They all did. The sound seemed almost facetious in nature; it tore through the tense atmosphere, rendering her trembling comrades speechless. It was Levy. The creature set her down before turning to face the trembling Fairy Tail mages and their guests, a gentle laugh weaving its way through Levy's own.

It took but a few moments for the many mages to break out into harmonious laughter, all except the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel broke out into a louder fit of sobs, rushing forward to capture Levy in his arms. The laughter surrounding them increased in volume, drowning out the male's cries.

**"You knew it was Mirajane, didn't you Natsu? Of course you did, you could smell her."**

Natsu could only nod in response to Lucy's question, cradling her against him as though the terror hadn't ended. Gray and Juvia stood side by side, observing Gajeel and Levy with serious intent. While Juvia swayed back and forth, heel to toe, Gray unconsciously brought his fingertips to his lips. He could still taste her there. Elfman stood applauding his sister, congratulating her on a job well done while Romeo and Wendy still unconsciously held one and other at the table. Asuka broke out into a fit of giggles, holding onto her parents for dear life. Back at the bar, Cana and Bacchus released one and other, awkwardly brushing themselves off and heading to get more drinks.

All was well in the world of Fairy Tail once more.

**"Thanks Mira," **Levy gave the transformed Mirajane a swift thumbs up over Gajeel's shoulder, both arms shifting around his back. His reaction was far more than she could have bargained for. Mira let out another laugh, giving a bow to her companions, slowly transitioning back into her regular form.

**"Happy Halloween!"**

* * *

_I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Halloween. I wrote pieces of this very late at night, I'm sorry if some of it is a little too wordy or feels rushed. I just wanted to get this posted for a certain someone's Birthday today. Anyway, thank you for reading. 3 _


End file.
